


Investigations in Red and Black and Blue

by heartstarmagick



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (Very brief), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Collars, Communication, Consensual Kink, D/s dynamic, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Post-Scene Debriefing, Riding Crops, Safeword Use, Spreader Bars, Wax Play, brief artistic cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Matt needed a night off, between keeping it together in the office and keeping it together late at night running around and engaged in his double life. Sometimes he needed a night where he didn’t have to think about being in control, a night he could get a little lost. This is where Foggy stepped in, happily. After some research, he warmed up to the idea of being a Dom but using rewards and praise as opposed to punishment and found that Matt was always pleased and satisfied by the end.</p><p>But today Matt came to him and asked him if they could do something different, something not in Foggy’s repertoire. Matt laid all his requests out for Foggy over breakfast, outlining the details of the scene he had in mind. Foggy was reluctant, 'This is what you really want?'"</p><p>Matt asks for a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigations in Red and Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by a tumblr post that i can't find right now, but it talked about the world needing more instances of Doms needing to use the safeword. I'm a little bit in love with Foggy as a Dom. 
> 
> Also I want to stress that if artistic cutting isn't your thing, it's very brief. There's also a lot of aftercare. I hope you like it!

“I want to try something tonight.”

  
Sometimes Matt needed a night off, between keeping it together in the office and keeping it together late at night running around and engaged in his double life. Sometimes he needed a night where he didn’t have to think about being in control, a night he could get a little lost. This is where Foggy stepped in, happily. After some research, he warmed up to the idea of being a Dom but using rewards and praise as opposed to punishment and found that Matt was always pleased and satisfied by the end.

But today Matt came to him and asked him if they could do something different, something not in Foggy’s repertoire. Matt laid all his requests out for Foggy over breakfast, outlining the details of the scene he had in mind. Foggy was reluctant, “This is what you really want?”

“Yes, Foggy.”

“This is what you really feel like you need?”

Matt bit his lip. “Please? I do. I know, it sounds stupid but…”

“No, no, no. Never. I would never say that anything you’re craving is stupid.” Foggy paused, “I’m just a little nervous, is all. This isn’t my usual.”

“You’ll do great.”

Later--much later--Foggy put on his boots, shorts, and spaghetti-strapped crop top, all of which was shiny black leather. The ensemble was tight, accentuating the curves of his hips, his stomach, and his already-hard length visibly straining against the fabric. Matt loved how teasing and smooth to the touch it was, even begging Foggy to wear it ‘off the clock.’ It was one of the only times Foggy ever wore black head to toe, and it helped him get into his headspace. Foggy knew that Matt liked setting up the scene for them, so Foggy had him do it every time to ensure his comfort—safety in all forms always came first.  

It was also ritualistic, almost. With every piece set, Matt was slowly surrendering that control over to Foggy. It wasn’t something that he could just give all at once, it needed to be little by little. Foggy, meanwhile, was in the other room, listening to the playlist he’d made to get him into Dom-land.

Foggy wasn’t used to being so nervous for this. The first time or two that they’d engaged with this, he was naturally nervous about doing well but it wasn’t anything like this. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Another moment and he was turning off the music, a hand to the doorknob and turning it. Foggy always walked out of the room like he was walking into court, the first real steps of the night as ‘sir.’ They had to count.

Matt was already stripped naked and laid out on the bed. Foggy smirked, looking around at the items Matt had placed for him and reached first for the soft red collar (with little black details—to parallel The Suit.) The collar was symbolic of the scene; it was put on right at the beginning and taken off at the end and was also an indication of Matt’s submission.

Matt wearing it got them both pretty hot.

“Matt,” he said. It was his lawyer voice and Foggy always delighted in how fast Matt got hard when he used it. “Could you go over the safe words with me?”

A nod. “’Pause’ is an indication for the scene to continue but that particular action needs to stop. ‘Avocado’ is, essentially, cease and desist and go right to aftercare.”

Foggy beamed, stepping forward to the head of the bed and stroking Matt’s cheek fondly, “What a good, smart sub you are. Anything else before we start?” Matt shook his head and Foggy smiled again, carefully placing and fastening the collar around Matt’s neck, who was moaning already with his eyes closed and tipping his head back. Foggy went next to the matching red spreader bar, picking it up and looking at it thoughtfully a moment before drawing his attention back to Matt.

“We’re doing things differently tonight. Because of that I want to stress to you to use the safe words without hesitation. They’re for safety. Your safety is paramount to everything, darling.” He loved whispering such sweet nothings to Matt in The Voice and watching the smaller man squirm because of it.

‘Darling’ wasn’t something he threw out very often but in this space it always felt right.

“Yes, sir.”

That went right to his hardness, like usual.

“What a good little devil.” He smirked, leaning and pressing a kiss to Matt’s forehead before going to Matt’s feet and fastening the cuffs around his ankles. Foggy then moved to the cockring, shifting and sliding it down Matt’s length, fastening it with another little smile. Like the tease he was known to be, he gave the hardness a few languid strokes and Matt moaned under him, biting his cherry lower lip and writhing under him.

The comparatively delicate hand trailed up to Matt’s nipples, giving each one a rub and then a good little pinch, eliciting more shudders and soft noises. Foggy’s confidence grew; this was something he could do, yes, especially if it meant that Matt would be making the same adorable little noises as usual. He raked his nails down Matt’s chest and was gifted a gasp, another voice-cracked moan.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

Matt moved his hand to stroke himself and Foggy caught him by the wrist, The Voice coming back out to play, “No moving until I tell you to. Clear?”

Another moan at the reprimand, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

There was another few moments of Foggy giving doting little touches and scritches to Matt’s wanting frame, and Matt staying perfectly still for it. Foggy looked to him, giving him a little smile, “You’ve done very, very well at not moving, darling. Always so good at listening to me. Are you ready to flip over?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you need help with that?”

“No, sir. I should be fine.”

“You’re quite agile,” Foggy smiled, lifting the sleek black riding crop that Matt had picked out for the occasion. “On your knees. Kinda. On all fours, darling.” Matt obeyed and Foggy treated him with the crop, giving him two little slaps on the ass. The slaps stung but Matt enjoyed it, moaning softly.

“Sir?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Harder please?”

“Alright, but pace yourself.” Foggy smiled a little bit, giving him another, harder slap and then another as moans that were a little louder were released. Matt thanked him, then thanked him again and again after each slap.

Matt’s ass started threatening the red mirrored on his collar and Foggy put the crop down, picking up the lube that was sitting on the table. “This will be a little chilly,” Foggy warned as he squirted some on his fingers. Matt keened as the first one was inserted and it wasn’t long until the second was inserted, Foggy’s hand giving Matt’s entrance long and smooth thrusts. He began scissoring the other man, smirking and stretching and praising and after several moments with finger number three, he picked up the smooth metal buttplug, carefully working it in so Matt’s tightness swallowed everything but the cherry-red heart shaped base. He looked pretty as a fucking picture already.

“You’re doing so good for me.”

Foggy next went over to the light blue candle sitting on the table. It was a candle made specifically for wax play, but it was shaped like a prayer candle, though they had not decided who’s picture they would adorn it with (if they chose anybody). He picked up the candle, looking it over and swirling it around before going over to Matt.

“Sometimes even the best little devils need penance, though.”

Matt gasped, biting his lip, “Please, sir.”

“I need a little more than that.”

“Please—please give me the contrition that I need, that I deserve. Please…let me be forgiven, sir. Please, sir?”

That was all Foggy needed. He raised the candle, carefully pouring the hot wax over Matt’s back in no particular pattern. A line, a little swirl, another careful line; all of which made Matt moan under him. Foggy was so used to seeing Matt in red, he forgot how lovely blue had looked on him and made a mental note of it. He kept mostly in the center of his back but tried not to put too much in any one place, for fear of causing actual damage.

It didn’t take long for the candle to have offered all that it could. Foggy set it back down and Matt was still moaning for him, moaning for more.

Foggy hummed, reaching for the larger buttplug and slicking it up before carefully working out the heart and perhaps even more carefully working in the bejeweled circle. “Sir…mmm, almost feels as thick as your cock…that’s what I want next.”

“If you’re good,” Foggy said, rubbing Matt’s ass and giving it a smack. “There’s still a few more things I’d like to do with you before we get there.”

He knew that Matt knew. Any excuse to use The Voice, really.

Foggy went over to the ornate wooden box sitting beside candle, opening it and pulling out one of the two heavily-decorated knives. This one was the duller of the two, used for clearing hardened wax off the skin and he slid it out of the wrapper. He took out a scentless sanitizing wipe and wiped it over, regardless of the wrapper and it’s newness—he could never be too careful when it came to Matt.

Next, Foggy went to Matt and gently touched the wax on his back. It was hard, perfect for being taken off. Foggy took a deep breath, “Ready?”

“Ready for this stuff to be off me, sir.”

“You won’t have to wait long.”

Matt had loved the feeling of the wax being poured over him but couldn’t stand the sensations of it hardening on his skin and creating that barrier between him and the world. It was maddening to him, but Foggy knifing it off of him little by little was more relieving than he would have ever thought possible and tried to express himself in appreciative moans. He loved the feeling of the cold blade on his skin, picking away at the debris, freeing him and his Foggy being on the other end of it.

Foggy watched in amusement as Matt’s cock managed to get even harder. After a particularly lewd moan, he couldn’t help another smile. He was working slowly, picking the pieces off with the knife as Matt moaned almost helplessly and putting them in a small container, so there wouldn’t be anything haunting the bed afterwards.

Matt was very textural.

It took a short while for Matt’s back to be clean of all the wax. As Foggy was picking off the last piece, he set the container back on the table and the knife back in the box.

“I’d like to check in with you.”

“I’m doing great, sir.”

“Good. It’s about time for the knife, are you ready?”

Matt bit his lip, “Yes, sir.”

Foggy went back over to the box, taking out the unused knife and sanitizing it. His hands were shaking and he took a deep breath, trying to swallow the nerves because he knew there was no hiding from Matt, and this was something he really wanted. And he wanted so badly to deliver. Matt deserved the world.

He swallowed his nerves and stepped forward, touching the blade to Matt’s skin. “Yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

Foggy pushed down and drew blood and he felt his chest tighten. He carefully cut another smaller line—the beginning of an ‘F’—at the top. Him and Matt had discussed cutting his name into Matt’s skin, so everyone would know who Matt was for.

He swallowed, pulling back the knife and finding that tears were forming in his eyes and his throat and chest and everything was so tight and the air so thick. Foggy brought his hand down, crossing the ‘F’ and it was when the blood started trickling out and dripping down Matt’s body and the knife in his hand that he put his other hand to his mouth, shaking his head.

Tears were falling. “I c-can’t do this,” he whispered.

“S—Foggy?”

He shook his head again, “A-avo-c-cado. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Matt, I just…I can’t…I’m sorry…” Foggy was kneeling at the edge of the bed, practically weeping with the knife still in hand. Matt shifted to ease out the buttplug and unfastening the cockring and one of the cuffs to take Foggy’s head into his arms, pressing Foggy to his chest.

“It’s okay, Foggy,” Matt whispered, carefully taking the knife and placing it on the table.

Foggy wrapped both arms around Matt. “I thought I could do it,” he choked out, “But I—I saw the blood and I just. I can’t—“

“We don’t have to go over this right now, Foggy. It’s okay. We’ll debrief with aftercare like usual, okay? I want you to be able to cool off a little before we start talking about this.” Matt paused, running a few fingers through Foggy’s hair, “You did so good, Foggy. You did so fucking good.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

“A-are you still bleeding?”

Matt kissed his head, giving him a squeeze, “It’s okay. It’s not too bad. We’ll take care of it. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Foggy nuzzled his head in Matt’s chest, “I love you, Matt. God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Foggy. Let’s take your boots off so you can lay down with me.”

Matt helped Foggy get his boots off before going to the bathroom and getting a warm washcloth for his cuts as well as a cold one for Foggy’s eyes. Foggy took it gratefully, patting his face and wiping his eyes, taking nice deep breaths. Matt put on some quiet music and got out soft chocolate chip cookies and iced lattes they had put in the refrigerator earlier, handing one to Foggy and crawling into bed beside him.

Foggy had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. He took a sip of the latte and felt Matt wrap an arm around him, smiling.

“Good?” Matt asked, having a cookie.

Foggy took one as well, wiping his eyes a little more again, “Yes.”

“Good.”

There was comfortable silence between them, like usual. Matt gave him gentle kisses, and held him close, happily drinking his latte and sharing the cookies.

A couple of songs later, Foggy felt okay to speak. “I just want to say sorry, again.”

“Foggy—“

Foggy shook his head. “I do, feel really bad because I really did think that I would be okay. And I just want to apologize to you for pushing myself past my limits and making you see me like this.”

“It’s alright Foggy. I love you. I understand.”

He nodded, relieved that Matt didn’t sound too disappointed, “I just nodded. Thank you. I love you too, Matt. When I saw you bleeding, though, it…I panicked. And knowing that it was _me_  who made you bleed like that, I couldn’t deal.”

Matt nodded, stroking Foggy’s arm, “I understand. How did you feel about everything else? The wax and stuff.”

Foggy took another cookie, munching in consideration. “That stuff was good. The riding crop was actually kind of nice. I was nervous about the wax but you liked it so much and it looked so hot dripping onto you, dripping all over your hot back. Mm, it actually got me feeling pretty hot, not that I wasn’t already.”

“Good!” Matt smiled, sipping thoughtfully at his latte, “I think the wax was my favorite part. The wax and you peeling it off me.”

A broad smile crossed Foggy’s features, happy that what Matt liked was something that ended up feeling confident about and enjoying as well. “I’m so glad to hear that, I feel like I did really well with that.” He paused a moment, his voice getting a little quiet, “Are you disappointed? Because of me not being able to finish, I mean. Did you like what I _did_  do?”

Matt took a moment to think, sipping some more at his latte. It was easier to talk through this sort of thing with something of a distraction, without pressure for answers. “I’m not disappointed in the least. Safety comes first and I’m happy that you stepped away when you needed to. I’m happy you kept yourself safe.  I should be the sorry one, for pushing too close against your limits.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I mean, how could you? I didn’t even know.”

Foggy set his latte down and curled up close to Matt, making a soft noise at the fact that that he was still wearing his attire—not the most comfortable loungewear. He shifted to take his top off before catching sight of the collar around Matt’s neck. “Oh, you probably want that off you, don’t you?”

“I wanted you to take it off.”

Foggy smiled warmly, moving his hands and unfastening the collar. He pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips before setting the collar on the table and removing his shorts. “You did so good for me, Matty. You took all of it so well and you were so good to me, too,” Foggy said, leaning to inspect the cloth pressed to his cuts, “Can I take a look here?”

Matt nodded and moved the cloth. It had stopped bleeding but it was still red and sort of inflamed. Foggy had seen much worse treatment on that body he loved so much. Matt’s body was strong, stronger than anyone gave him credit for, really. It still hurt to see him bleeding and hurt, though, whenever it happened. “Good, I’m glad I didn’t hurt you too much,” Foggy said softly.

“You did so good, Foggy. Perfectly fine. Feels better already.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Foggy paused, “How’s your boner?”

Matt laughed softly, “No offense but when you started crying, I lost it and I’m not sure it’ll be back until you’ve gotten some good rest.”

Foggy nodded, resting beside Matt and curling up, “I understand, mine’s pretty much dead since the crying too. That kinda kills it for me.”

Matt smiled, “Understandably.”

“It’s settled. Let’s get some rest. _Finish_  tomorrow.”


End file.
